pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 3, “Why Would You Do This on a Swingset”
The Review! I was excited for this episode to come out—it's been two weeks! Not that I am impatient or anything like that, I can understand with the Thanksgiving and things. Pre-Credits Gag: Bottle and Pie sit down and speak about the purpose of their team while violin music plays. Then apparently Gelatin has thrown forks at people. Wait, is that his thing now? I mean, his personality did just change from his non-existent one in BFDIA. Lollipop tries to stop Barf Bag's arms from moving, which kind of looks like a dance. Also, Pen dies. His screaming is the only thing we hear from him this episode, making this a meh episode for Pcil shippers. Lollipop gives everyone some fork repellent, which makes them immune to forks. Wait, now that I think of it, Gelatin did have a thing for throwing bugs at people in BFDIA. By the way, I love the face 4 makes when he murders (I think) Gelatin. Weird! Also, X is, like, infinitely better than 4 because of his smiling alarm clock. Just gotta put that out there! After 4 makes an old animations reference, Leafy says that she loves everyone. Y'all should be aware of how she hesitates after explaining why she killed Balloony "zo many dimes". 4 sings the "Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo" song, apparently from X Finds Out His Value, but I thought Golf Ball hummed that in Episode IV, right? Also, sleeping is another word for eliminated, which Balloony was not supposed to know. I am officially afraid of 4 now. We got 19,843 votes, which is insane! As I'm writing this, I'm pretty sure there are more votes for this episode, so the number of votes is truly increasing rapidly. And X is at a burn center, and 4 drops something I have no idea on Balloony. What? There's another reference to BFDI, with the Woody sounds! I admittedly laughed when he made a completely unexpected noise. Nickel points out that Leafy is nature, David is man and Roboty is machine. The strange part is that out of seven years, nobody has mentioned those object facts! Roboty gets safe, and so is David unfortunately. Leafy, as expected from the blatant spoilers on the BFDI Wiki, has been eliminated—though honestly, everyone knew that because of group voting. Seriously, this is more partisan than Congress. When Leafy gets eliminated, we see that Firey stands there, unmoved, though his mouth does twitch a bit. 4 is like, "Nobody noticed you were gone" to X, which makes him start crying. The feck? The song playing during it all is the one from that BFDI Ballers video. How delicious! Eggy inquires to Pin about the old BFDI, which gets cut off, unfortunately. What does Eggy want to know? I'm sure I can explain it through headcanons. Golf Ball realises that nobody wants to listen to her any more, and that devolves in 8-Ball contradicting practically everything she says. Team Ipasipoasicsmpocpos are sitting with the giant jawbreaker from last episode, and Taco is in there, of course. I love how they're so oblivious to the fact that Taco is still alive! But Book wrongly concludes that she has abandonned the team, which is like a critical period or something. Puffball speaks on team Free Food, which is a first. Seriously, it's like she's said nothing throughout the episodes ever! Black Hole can't push on Team Death PACT, but he can make there be no tomorrow. Ooh, plot point! Match puts Fanny to use by making her as a fulcrum, making Team Iance go really quickly. How is that even possible? The Losers watch, and get inspired after this really strange sequence that could possibly represent being high on shit to use Clock. Also Clock says “I'm game,” but I totally thought he said “I'm gay.” Loser calls on the team to say that it is Daylight Savings, therefore saving everyone. I would totally expect Loser to win this whole show just for being so good. Donut makes a really long speech that reminded me of that part in Patton—yes, I actually watched that movie and it totally convinced me that if I wanted to time travel, it would be to anywhere but the 1940s. That speech Donut gives proves worthless, because... well, you'll have found out if you watched the end. Everyone on Team Ooaposaipcusiopsimpvo is tired, but that actually inspires Taco to break out. This is an example of that trope where someone says something but it could just have been fixed with conversation. Remember Othello? But this time it helps, even though the members of Team Ihocisjoicsoajdoas are completely ungrateful. How problematic! Post-Credits Gag: Snowball offers Taco to go inside. How uncharacterically chivalrous! But inside? Inside where? They literally live inside a computer, it seems. Random Quote: “What is a... man?” — Cloudy First: References to object types. And I'm doing another thing! Since BFB 2, I've been analysing the amount of syllables (not words, those are debatable) said by each character on the show. The results may or may not be interesting. The Results! Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 1 # Golf Ball (357 syllables) # Liy (274 syllables) # Leafy (259 syllables) # 4''' (235 syllables) # Lollipop (226 syllables) Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 2 # '''4 (359 syllables) # Leafy (168 syllables) # Blocky (70 syllables) # Match (69 syllables) # Nickel (63 syllables) Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 3 # 4''' (290 syllables) # Lollipop (151 syllables) # Leafy (125 syllables) # Balloony (117 syllables) # Book (102 syllables) Top 10 speaking contestants in BFB, so far # '''4 # Leafy # Golf Ball # Lollipop (3 ↑) # Liy (1 ↓) # Book (5 ↑) # Match (2 ↓) # Balloony (11 ↑) # Clock # Blocky (4 ↓) Book and Balloony replace Pencil and Pen, who were at 8th and 10th place, respectively. The Top 10 list from episode 2 contains the same characters as those in episode 1. * Rank increasing since episode 1 ** Balloony, Barf Bag, Book, Bottle, Cloudy, Donut, Nickel, Robot Flower * Rank decreasing since episode 1 ** 8-Ball, Bomby, Bracelety, Coiny, Dora, Eraser, Fanny, Firey Jr., Flower, Foldy, Fries, Gaty, Liy, Loser, Pen, Pencil, Pie, Pillow, Pin, Rocky, Ruby, Spongy, TV, Yellow Face Category:Blog posts